


金妮·韦斯莱的监护人

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19890691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 她厌倦了死亡，厌倦了战斗，厌倦了战争。战争撕碎了金妮·韦斯莱的心，当哈利的尸体落到大礼堂地上的那一刻，她的所有希望都破灭了。再没有什么值得让她活下去了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ginny Weasley's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553324) by [ashenrenee6968](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenrenee6968/pseuds/ashenrenee6968). 



**第一章 最后一战**

人生在世，金妮·韦斯莱可以确定一件事，她爱哈利·波特。她十岁那年在国王十字车站第一次见到他时，就对他一见钟情了。她爱了他六年，甚至达到了崇拜的地步。她为他奉献，为他等待，想放弃他，却又无法放弃，在五年的折磨之后，他终于屈服了。

幸福没有持续太久。战争让一切变得复杂，模糊了界限，毁掉了人们，愚蠢的格兰芬多男孩们怀着英雄情结与他们的女朋友分手，踏上了寻找未知黑魔法物品的旅途。

她等了很久他的消息，他离开了那么久，却只有一些只言片语的传言。接着，他突然在城堡中的有求必应室里出现，站在她的面前，见到他让她很开心，她忘记了他们处在一场战争之中。她忘记了他们不在一起了，哈利没有与她真正地道别，就离开了她。不过他做得不好也没关系，因为他还活着。

但快乐的时间不多。他们很快又开始战斗，在紧张的战场上，她身边和远处的人都像苍蝇一样倒下。科林·克里维、莱姆斯和唐克斯、拉文德·布朗，甚至她的哥哥弗雷德，他们都在一眨眼之间逝去了。他们对立面的盲目暴力结束了他们的性命。

她厌倦了死亡，厌倦了战斗，厌倦了战争。战争撕碎了金妮·韦斯莱的心，当哈利的尸体落到大礼堂地上的那一刻，她的所有希望都破灭了。再没有什么值得让她活下去了。

哈利的尸体还没冰冷，处决就开始了。第一个离开的人是金妮的母亲，紧接着是她的父亲，然后是邓布利多军和凤凰社的所有男性成员。纳威、迪安和西莫，她多年的朋友们，都加入了哈利身上的尸堆。当比尔和查理被带到前面时，金妮开始尖叫起来。

她想扑上前阻止，有人抓住了她。她倒在抓住她的人怀里，甚至没有意识到她在哭，当她的两位长兄都倒在地上，茫然的双眼毫无生机地盯着天花板时，她发出了歇斯底里的抽泣。接着是乔治和珀西，当珀西看向她的眼睛时，她觉得内心深处有什么东西碎了。

“我爱你，吉妮维娅。”他说，他与她离得那么远，她几乎听不清他的话，接着，伏地魔的魔杖发出的绿光击中了他的胸膛。他以慢动作倒在了地上，发出一声钝响，她知道，这种声音会在她余生的梦魇中回响。

如果有人问起，她绝不会承认，绝不会主动告诉任何人，珀西是她最喜欢的哥哥。当她在一年级崩溃时，他是唯一注意到的哥哥。当她没有食欲时，他让她吃饭，每天都问她的情况，问她是否有什么需要。当她难过、受伤或者仅仅需要交流时，他总有时间和她说话。比任何人都理解和爱她的珀西，已经走了。

接下来是罗恩，然后就只剩下金妮了。世界上唯一的韦斯莱。她希望自己很快也能死掉。罗恩死了之后，她就没有注意了，死了很多人，有一些金妮认识，大多数她不认识，她也不想在乎了。她只能想到她的父母、哥哥和她唯一爱过的那个男人的尸体，她无法在意堆在她家人上面的其他尸体了。

处决停了下来。金妮听到伏地魔赞扬他的追随者，表扬他们为他赢得魔法界的决心。她听着他开始将女囚当成战利品分发出去。西奥多·诺特得到了赫敏，德拉科·马尔福得到了卢娜，索尔芬·罗尔得到了汉娜·艾博，亚克斯利得到了秋·张，一个个名字接连响起，他们都得到了一个囚犯，他们可以对其为所欲为，金妮祈祷得到她的人可以尽快杀了她。

“拉巴斯坦。”伏地魔叫道。“你很忠诚，在战斗中很优秀，我觉得你也应该得到奖励。”

“谢谢，主人。”抓住金妮的那个男人说，当金妮想去救她的哥哥们时，是拉巴斯坦抓住了她。

“你可以占有韦斯莱女孩。”伏地魔对他说。如果她还在乎的话，她可能会难过。但她的家人都死了。她失去了一切。她人生中的挚爱死了。金妮只有悲痛的感觉。

“谢谢，主人。”拉巴斯坦回答道。金妮真想知道，除了“谢谢，主人”或者“是，主人”或者——可能有——“对不起，主人”，他还会什么话。

之后，当拉巴斯坦将她带到他的家时，她终于好好看了一眼这个成为她的监护人的男人。拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇长得不难看，实际上，如果他不是一个人渣，他没有导致哈利·波特的垮台的话，金妮或许会觉得他很迷人。他还年轻，不超过三十五岁，有着黑色头发和缟玛瑙色的眼睛。

他们在门口对视了很久，金妮终于鼓起勇气开了口。“杀了我。”她乞求道，她的眼中闪烁着泪水。他面无表情地看着她，一言不发，他们之间的沉默几乎令人难以忍受。

“不。”他低声说，金妮觉得自己能感觉到悲痛以外的东西了。她可以感觉到恨。

..oo0O0oo..

在他拒绝杀她之后，她开始发起了脾气。她扔东西，砸东西，掀翻家具，故意纵火，当她几乎毁掉拉巴斯坦拥有的所有东西时，她坐在地上哭了起来。

没人说过拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇是个好人。他从来没有自欺欺人，觉得自己是个过去走错路、但最终会走正路的好人。他是一个坏人，你或许可以称他为恶魔。他杀人不眨眼，毫无良心地强暴妇女，折磨人也没有丝毫愧疚。他的灵魂同他左臂上的标记一样黑，他从未为此感到羞愧。

但是，站在门口看着金妮·韦斯莱在他的厨房中央的地板上哭泣，拉巴斯坦知道，他的内心深处有什么东西已经变了。他从未有如此强烈的冲动想去保护一个人，抱住她，让任何东西都无法伤害她。她让他感觉到了他以为自己早就无法感受到的东西。这是一种令人困惑的悔恨和羞愧，他之前从未有过这种感觉，这让他讨厌。

“跟我来，韦斯莱小姐。”他尽量平静地命令道。“我带你去看你的房间。”他转身走出了厨房，没有回头看她是否跟了上来。他穿过房子，打开通往卧室的门，房子里只有一间有家具的卧室，他退后让她先走进去。

“现在呢？”她问道，尖叫和哭泣让她的声音变得嘶哑。他盯着她看了很久，思考如何回答她的问题才会最好，毕竟，他自己都不确定答案。

“你去浴室洗澡，我会在床上给你留下穿的衣服。”他说。“然后你上床睡觉，你度过了糟糕的一天，累坏了，如果你在崩溃的边缘，那你对我没有任何用处。”她对他扬起了眉毛。

“你不会在我睡着时强奸我吗？”她问道。

如果他对自己诚恳的话，这个念头不是没有闪过他的脑海。金妮是一个非常漂亮的女孩，他不介意占有她，但不知为何，他想等到她想要他的时候。他想让她自愿，这是这个女孩为他的人生带来的另一个陌生的概念。在过去，一个女巫是否自愿对他来说都无所谓，如果他想要她，他就会占有她，但这个女巫……她不一样。

“不会。”他摇了摇头。“这是房子里唯一有家具的卧室，所以，我恐怕你必须要和我睡一张床，但我不会强暴你。”她看他的眼神表明，她不相信他说的一个字，但她走进浴室，一言不发地关上了门，他将这视为接受的表现。

他走向衣橱，拿出一条干净短裤和一件他的旧魁地奇球衣，将它们放在床上，接着，他离开房间，去修复破碎的东西和摆好家具，并思考他应该如何处理黑魔王送给他的这个女巫。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章 第一年**

_五月_

第一个月简直是地狱。金妮全心全意地恨着他。他尽力让她感觉舒适，但她拿着厨刀在房子里走来走去，他不确定自己成功了。她不被允许拥有魔杖，她已经向他表达了这件事让她很愤怒。

他拒绝把她当作性奴隶，而是让她用麻瓜的方式打扫房子，他倾向于认为她为此而暗暗感激。他不让她做饭，害怕她会给他下毒，但他每天早晨会给她留下一个家务清单，每天晚上回家，他会发现家里一尘不染。

他们不说话，也不接触，他们甚至不看对方。夜晚并排躺在一张床上是他们唯一真正的互动，不过他们都努力假装对方不存在。哪怕在睡觉时，他们也有意不触碰对方。对他来说，是因为他想要她，他害怕如果碰到她一下，他就会强奸她，毁了赢得她的任何机会。而对她来说，是因为她恨他，她睡觉的时候会将厨刀放在枕头下，一直提醒他，如果她愿意的话，她可以在他睡觉时捅他一刀。

_六月_

“你为什么做了食死徒？”她的声音很轻，拉巴斯坦几乎以为是自己想象出来的，但她在看着他，等待他的回答。他皱起眉头，思考着答案，他可以对她说一些听上去……但对她隐瞒他的真实感觉没有任何意义。

“因为我想要一个谋杀、强奸和折磨人的借口，我想在想这样做的人中间做这些事，我就是这么坏。”他承认道。她睁大眼睛注视着他，他叹了口气。“看，金妮，我不打算对你说谎，告诉你我那时还年轻，容易受到影响，因为我的父亲和哥哥加入了，所以我也必须加入，如果我不加入的话，我会被杀。我觉得那些话也确实是事实，但和我接受黑魔标记的原因没什么关系。”

“我接受黑魔标记是因为我讨厌麻瓜和泥巴种，我非常愿意消灭他们。他们不属于我们的世界。”她露出了惊恐的表情，他对她温柔地微笑着。“你打魁地奇吗？”他问，金妮点了点头。“你加入球队，是因为你想和其他同你一样享受比赛的人打球，因为你想与其他喜爱飞行的人分享你对飞行的爱。我加入黑魔王是因为我想杀麻瓜，因为我想在杀了漂亮姑娘之前强奸她们，因为我想把泥巴种折磨到疯狂，然后再弄死他们，我想与其他想做同样事的人分享这种经历。你可以说是团结。”

他一边说，一边看着她的脸，他注意到，她的表情渐渐由惊恐变成了怜悯。他真想知道，他说的哪些话让她对他产生了怜悯。他想知道她为什么不害怕了。他想知道他为什么会在乎。

_七月_

她哭得很厉害。“很厉害”都算是低估了。她一直在哭。他作为一个恶魔独裁者的下属，做完了日常工作回到家，就发现她蜷缩在沙发上抽泣，好像她的心被从胸膛里扯了出来，严格说来，他觉得确实如此。她在睡梦中哭泣，在洗澡时哭泣，当她跪着擦地板时，她也在哭泣。

她毫不掩饰对波特男孩的想念。她一边抽泣，一边念叨着他，这对拉巴斯坦的思想产生了奇怪的反应。他恨，他恨她给他带来的感觉。愧疚，他愧疚得想跪下，乞求她原谅他帮助黑魔王杀了她的男朋友。还有关心，她吃不饱，睡不够，她哭得太他妈多了。他担心她喝的水不够多，不足以弥补她哭出来的眼泪。他恨他的保护本能强烈得几欲主宰。他最恨的是，哈利·波特的生日到来时，她将自己锁在一间空卧室里，一个星期都拒绝出来。

_八月_

他浑身是血，从狂欢中归来，觉得好久没有这样稳定了。金妮每晚睡在他身边，但他却拒绝碰她，这让他开始感到烦躁，他觉得自己可以跳过争取救赎这一步，直接去操她，这样他的人生就会简单多了。

他受够了当她在场时，他感受到的那种奇怪的道德感。她算什么，怎么会让他对自己感觉不好呢？他是一个冷血杀手，一个小女孩不应该拥有更改他人生态度的能力。她让他想成为一个更好的人，他为此而恨她。

他走进起居室，决心要强奸她，这样他就能做回自己了，但是他发现她抽泣着在地板上蜷缩成了一个紧紧的球。他停了下来，恼火地意识到，他想做些可以安慰她的事情。

“吉妮维娅？”他用最强硬的声音问道。“怎么了？”她抬头看着他，棕色眼睛又红又肿，小鼻子流着鼻涕，她看上去像个摔破了膝盖的小孩子。他不得不努力忍住想穿过房间，将她抱在怀里，直到她感觉好一些的冲动。

“今天是我哥哥的生日。”她嘶哑地说。他惊讶地对她眨了眨眼睛。他没有预料到这种情况。

“哪个哥哥？”他问。“我碰巧记得你有很多哥哥。”

“珀西。”她喃喃道。“是珀西的生日。”

“在魔法部工作的拘谨的那个？”他疑问地看着她，她点了点头。

“他——”她皱着眉头，小心地在头脑里权衡词语。“我在他五岁生日的前十一天出生，他总是对我说，我是他最喜欢的生日礼物。”她发出一声抽泣。“人们记忆中的他是一个自大拘谨的书呆子，但是……他不是一直那样的。他很聪明，有野心，但他也可以很有趣，他一直知道如何让我感觉好起来，他……珀西爱我。有时候，我觉得他可能比妈妈和爸爸还要关心我。”

拉巴斯坦有点不由自主地想到了罗道夫斯。他从没有怀疑过，他的哥哥比他们的父母还爱他。罗迪是他多年的好朋友，他们甚至在阿兹卡班住一间牢房。他无法想象他的人生没有他会怎样。他突然感到一种令人讨厌的同情和理解，她让他意识到了她失去的东西，拉巴斯坦更恨她了。

_九月_

“你今天要去工作吗？”拉巴斯坦惊讶地抬起头，发现金妮站在他书房的门口。她没有看他——他毫不惊讶，因为从他把她带回家那天，她就没有与他有过眼神接触——她将手握在身前，好像她在非常非常努力不要心神不安。

“嗯，我一个小时之内会离开，怎么了？”他问。她不自在地动了动，抬头看了他一眼，然后又看向了地面。

“你能——”她挫败地叹了口气——“我的朋友赫敏……我在想，你今天能不能见到西奥多·诺特。”她说。拉巴斯坦认真地看着她，想知道她要干什么。

“能，诺特会在的。”他说。金妮点了点头，她的表情很焦虑，就好像她在犹豫自己想要说的话。“怎么了，金妮？”

“他……你没有碰我。”她含糊地说。“你说过……当你把我带到这里时，你说过你不会，我那时不相信你，但你确实没有，我……我很感激，我真的很——”

“金，这和诺特有什么关系？”他打断了她的话。金妮红了脸，如果他此刻没有感到泄气的话，他或许会发现她很可爱。

“他……你们效忠的那个恶魔……他把赫敏给了他，我在想——”

“诺特对强奸没什么兴趣，如果他硬上了你的朋友，我会十分惊讶的。”拉巴斯坦回答了她没说出口的问题。金妮抬头看向他，这是她第一次与他对视。

“你能问问他，可不可以帮我给她传递一个消息？”她问道。

拉巴斯坦皱起了眉头。“什么消息？”

“告诉她，我祝她生日快乐。”她低声说。拉巴斯坦又看了她一会儿，然后点了点头。金妮露出了微笑，这是他见到她露出的第一个微笑，他觉得胃微微扭动了一下。

_十月_

到处是血。溅上了浴室的镜子，蹭到了墙上，甚至天花板上都有。地板上都是猩红色的血泊，他觉得他会做多年的噩梦。

她躺在血泊之中，铜色的头发被她手腕上的深深割痕流出的鲜血浸湿了，她像死人一样惨白，有那么一瞬间，拉巴斯坦真害怕她已经死了。他回来得太迟了。

他觉得那就是她的目的，她希望他迟来，幸好他提前回了家。他尽力医治她，往她的喉咙里灌下一瓶补血魔药，然后将她拖进浴室，将冷水开到最大。

她猛地睁开了眼睛，冰冷的水温让她尖叫起来。拉巴斯坦没有理她，而是用力揉搓着她头发上的血迹，他太恼火了，没有顾及她的感受。

“你在做什么？”她生气地问道。“放开我！”

“不，因为你明显不可以信任！”他叫道，粗暴地在她的脑袋上揉搓着香波，她吓到了他，他真想扯住她的头发来报复她。“你他妈在想什么，金妮？”他嘶嘶地说。“你真的那么不开心吗？我对你不好吗？我以为事情很顺利，你在这里比很多其他女孩的下场都好得多！我没有强奸你，我没有伤害你，你他妈还有什么问题？”

“我想我妈妈！”她叫道。她转身面对着他，几乎在湿滑的浴室地板上滑倒。“我想她！我只是……今天是她的生日，我只是想——”她剧烈地抽泣一声，倒在了地上。“我想要我的妈妈。”拉巴斯坦站在冷水中，低头看着她哭泣。她破碎了，他开始思考，他是否可以将她修补。

_十一月_

在她哥哥比尔的生日那天，她的表现比她母亲和珀西的生日时好多了。二人之间似乎有了一个无声的协议，绝口不提她曾尝试结束自己的性命。她没有提起是因为她不想谈论，而他是因为害怕如果他提起的话，她或许会再次尝试。

她问过他芙蓉的情况，这个法国女人是比尔的妻子，拉巴斯坦告诉她，阿米库斯·卡罗得到了她，他凶残地强奸她，她死于内伤。当他告诉她时，她脸上露出了古怪的表情，就好像她不知道该有什么感觉似的。

“我讨厌过她。”她低声说。“我……当她嫁给比尔时……我还希望她遭到不幸，这样她就能消失，离开我的哥哥了。”拉巴斯坦靠在厨房柜台上，看着她，让她理顺情绪。“你觉得——”

“她的死不是源于你的愿望，金妮，她死是因为卡罗无法控制自己。”他叹息着摇了摇头。“念头无法杀人。因为你不喜欢你的哥哥更加关注她，并不能突然让你成为一个杀人犯。”他很难压抑声音中的怒气。他知道自己道德败坏，是一个坏人，但金妮……金妮是好人……拉巴斯坦觉得，如果他让她忘记这点的话，他就太该死了。

_十二月_

“我有一个惊喜给你。”金妮抬头看着他，看到她露出了怀疑的表情，他觉得有点难过。她现在应该意识到她可以信任他了吧？“实际上，是一个礼物。”他纠正道。她危险地眯起了眼睛，他对她坏笑着，然后从门口走开，让站在门口的两个人走进房间。

如果他是那种因为女人脸上露出的极度喜悦表情而感到骄傲的男人，那么当金妮意识到他把谁带到家里时，她脸上露出的表情一定会让他开心到爆炸。

“赫敏！”她叫道。在任何人反应过来之前，一团白皮肤和红发就以拉巴斯坦觉得不可能的速度跑过房间，扑向了娇小的棕色卷发女孩。幸亏西奥多·诺特的胳膊搂着赫敏的腰，两个女孩才没有倒在地上。

“金妮。”赫敏抽噎道，她们用力抱着对方，歇斯底里地哭泣，拉巴斯坦觉得她们可能快要融为一体了。“哦，金，我真爱你。”

“我也爱你。”金妮轻声说。“伟大的戈德里克，我一直好想你。”金妮放开了赫敏，她们都在对方身上寻找受到虐待的迹象，然后又抱在了一起。

“我每天都在想你。”赫敏低声说，拉巴斯坦几乎听不清她的话。“你——你当然不好，但是你——”赫敏似乎无法组织一个连贯的句子。

他漫不经心地猜测了一下她的答案。他之所以想到要西奥多带赫敏来见金妮，是因为他几天前下班回家，发现金妮又在地板上抽泣，因为那天是她哥哥查理的生日。

他意识到，他必须给她找个倾诉的人，因为他无法在不尝试用亲热安慰她的情况下坐视她的另一场情绪崩溃。他高度怀疑，她不会接受。

“我好好地活着，我在学习适应。”金妮对她说。拉巴斯坦露出了微笑，他邀请西奥多去厨房喝东西，让女孩们叙旧，他想，如果金妮会适应，那或许他也会。

那天晚上，她不再拿着刀睡觉了。他愿意将其称之为进展。

_一月_

“我在霍格沃茨的第一年，卢修斯·马尔福往我的学校用具里塞了一本日记，里面存放着你们黑魔王的一片灵魂。”拉巴斯坦在他们的床上翻身看着她，他想知道她为什么告诉他这些。“我一直在上面写东西，而汤姆，那是他曾经的名字，他也给我回复。我把一切都告诉了他，我有多讨厌做最小的孩子，我多讨厌做唯一的女孩，一直被忽视是什么感觉。我和他讲了哈利，我有多么爱他，他非常同情我。”

“他迷惑了我。”她承认道。“我让他进入了我的思想，因为我，他打开了密室。因为我，赫敏被石化了。因为十六岁的汤姆·里德尔十分迷人，有魅力，又那么善解人意。他知道说什么话能让你觉得是这世上最重要的人，那时，我非常想成为某人重要的人。”

“你为什么告诉我这些？”他问道。金妮看向他，棕色眼睛中闪着泪水。

“你想知道最糟糕的部分吗？”她没有理会他的问题。拉巴斯坦点了点头，尽管他不确定他是不是真的想知道。“我被掌控，打开密室，导致了许多人被石化，我要背负这些生活。我很久以前就适应了，但最糟糕的部分是……最糟糕的部分是，我想念他。有时候，我在夜里躺在床上，想着，我不过是想和汤姆聊天。汤姆会理解的。汤姆会让事情好起来的。”她颤抖地吸了口气，伸出手握住了他的手指，拉巴斯坦几乎吓了一跳。这是金妮第一次主动触碰他。

“不算太坏。”他轻声说。“想念让你感觉更好的东西是没关系的。”她很久都没有说话，如果他没有看着她的眼睛，与她对视的话，他或许会以为她睡着了。

“你为什么救我？”她很快转变了话题。“十月时，你本可以让我死去……你为什么没有呢？”拉巴斯坦叹了口气，低头看着他们相握的手。他考虑对她说谎，但他还没有这样做过，他也不打算现在开始。

“因为我希望……如果我救了你，或许某一天，你可以回报我。或许有一天，你可以看着我，看到一个值得拯救的人。”

_二月_

金妮·韦斯莱第一次亲吻他时，她哭了。他刚刚从一场狂欢回到家中，浑身是血，而她在门口等着他，眼睛又红又肿，脸颊上都是泪痕，像一个被禁止吃甜点的孩子一样抽抽噎噎。他等着她说话，她微微张开嘴，似乎要说了，他可以看见她脑海中的齿轮在飞速旋转，接着，她扑向了他。

金妮是青苹果的味道，像肉桂和焦糖，拉巴斯坦一生中再也不想要其他女巫了。她的吻像是生命依托于此，好像她被下了毒，而亲吻他就是解药。

他抬起手，穿过她的发丝，有那么短暂的一瞬间，他想，和他一起过的女人都没有她这样的头发。他一直更喜欢金发女人，此刻，丝滑的铜色发卷缠绕在他的指间，他就不记得原因了。她的头发真美。

不知何时，他将她推到墙上，她的胳膊和腿都紧紧搂着他，她像一只发热的猫在他身上摩擦。不久，他们衣衫褪尽，融为一体，拉巴斯坦意识到，有一种新的感情与欲望、需要和渴求混合在了一起，那是一种他都不知道如何命名的感情。

它生涩而又原始，让他的血液罪恶又美味地沸腾。他觉得他可以亲吻百万个女人，与世界上的每个女巫亲热，他可以追逐那种感觉直到世界尽头，却只能在她的身上找到。

结束后，他们倒在了地板上，金妮哭了，拉巴斯坦将她抱紧，不知道这是她的习惯，还是他做错了什么事。

“我忘了。”她低声说。拉巴斯坦皱着眉头，更加抱紧了她，他亲吻着她的头顶，等待她详细解释。“上周是我爸爸的生日，我忘了。”拉巴斯坦闭上眼睛，深深吸了口气，然后慢慢呼出。她又这样了，又让他感觉到了他不想感觉到的东西。

“没关系，金。”她抱着他，哭得更厉害了，他轻轻摇晃着她，让她在他的胸前哭泣。

“别让我忘记他们。”她乞求道。“我真害怕有一天我会忘记我爸爸的声音，或者我妈妈身上那种刚出炉的面包的味道。我害怕我会忘记查理从罗马尼亚回家时的样子，或者比尔抱我的感觉。我想他们。我不想忘记双胞胎的笑声，或者罗恩不断的牢骚，或者珀西告诉我他爱我的声音。求求你，拉巴斯坦，别让我忘记。”

“你不会忘的。”他告诉她，他全心全意希望这不是谎话。“如果你忘了，我会提醒你，不管怎样，我都会提醒你的。”

_三月_

不能触碰的无声条约瓦解了，大多数早晨，拉巴斯坦醒来时，金妮都会躺在他的怀里。她几乎夜夜向他寻求安慰，如果他没有一点被利用的感觉的话，可以说他几乎是开心的。她只有在哭的时候才和他发生关系。她的哥哥罗恩生日那天，他们甚至没有下床。她要么歇斯底里地哭，要么以几乎吓人的凶猛与他性交。

和她在一起为他带来了许多他从未想过自己会有的问题。当然，其中的感情就足够成问题了。每当他看她的时候，那种无名的情感都会伴随左右，并日益强烈，这真的开始让他害怕了，他不知道那他妈到底是什么。就好像这还不够似的，他还觉得愧疚。他感觉愧疚，愧疚是因为他知道她在利用性事逃避她的情感，忘记失去家人的痛苦，而他也没有阻止她。

但他也不想阻止。这对他和她来说都不健康，但他等了这么久才拥有她，他不想现在放手。所以，他让她利用他，他为此而讨厌自己。

_四月_

她烤了一个蛋糕。她为双胞胎的生日烤了一个糟糕的蛋糕。它两边不平衡，中间凹陷，上面抹着粗糙的自制糖霜，她本想做出紫色的糖霜，却只做出了一种可怕的淡紫色，让他想起了他祖母最喜欢的裙子。很不幸，它的味道比看上去更糟糕。

他想，他禁止她为他做饭真是对了，虽然原因不再是最初的那个了。金妮绝不会故意给他下毒，但她的厨艺太糟糕了，她可能真的会不小心毒死他。

奇怪的是，竟是这个蛋糕让他想明白了。他坐在餐厅的桌子旁，强迫自己吃下一叉子蛋糕，一边看着她清理厨房，她的头发随便地系在头顶，她的衣服上都是面糊和面粉，她的脸蛋上还抹上了糖霜，她从未如此美丽。就在此刻，他都明白了，那种无名的感情突然不仅有了名字，还变成了世界上对他最重要的东西。

他爱上金妮·韦斯莱了。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章 第二年**

_五月_

一年。距她的世界以最悲惨的方式分崩离析已经一年了。哈利垮台，她的父母去世，她的哥哥们被从她的身边带走。拉巴斯坦得到了她。金妮亲身体会到了一年时间可以改变多少事情。

她不确定如何开始，也不确定她对她的俘虏者的感觉。它从恨开始，但却已经变成某种金妮想认为是感激，但却肯定不是的东西。她不知道那是什么，她也不确定自己真的想知道。

拉巴斯坦将她拖到了一个派对，不仅因为他想让她去，也是有携带她的要求，当他们从马尔福庄园的壁炉中走出来时，金妮才意识到，拉巴斯坦那晚将她带到他的家，他们的家之后，这是她第一次离开那里。他们的家，她想，那里何时变成了她的家呢。

整晚，她都站在拉巴斯坦身边，漫不经心地看着身边的一切。她无视了汉娜·艾博在角落里被多人强奸，无视了卢娜·洛夫古德隆起的腹部，也无视了周围男人对她露出的淫笑和要拉巴斯坦示范如何使用她的请求。

她对黑魔王的大部分演讲闭目塞听，在他为她前男友的死亡祝酒时，她努力不尖叫和对他扔香槟杯。当他开始剧烈咳嗽，好像想把肺中的液体挤出来时，她忍住了开心的微笑。

那晚，当他们回家后，拉巴斯坦躺在他们的床上，看着天花板沉默许久，接着，她转身靠在他的怀里，睡着了。

_六月_

“我爱上他了。”金妮看了赫敏一会儿，想估量她的朋友有多认真。“我是说西奥，我爱上他了。”似乎非常认真。

“什么时候？”金妮问道。

“我不知道。”赫敏耸了耸肩。“最初我恨他，但是……他对我很好，金妮。他不想这样，他不想做食死徒，他别无选择。”金妮慢慢点了点头。

“挺好的。”她喃喃道。她们尴尬地沉默了很久。

“你呢？”赫敏问道。金妮摇了摇头。

“不，我不爱西奥。”她笑道。赫敏推了一下她的胳膊。

“我是说拉巴斯坦，你这个傻瓜。”

金妮皱起了眉头。“我也没有爱上他。”她承认道。“我……他很好，他不虐待我，也从来不强迫我和他发生关系，从来不给我压力，但他是一个自愿的食死徒。他想杀人、折磨和强奸。他加入黑魔王是因为他愿意，没人强迫他。我挺喜欢他的，他器大活好，但我觉得我无法爱他。”赫敏看上去很失落，但她没有对这个话题施压。

“好吧，金。”她叹了口气，又继续看书了。

_七月_

哈利的生日到了。金妮坐在图书室她最喜欢的座位上看着窗外，不知道自己是什么感觉。她今早醒来，希望一年前那种强烈的悲痛会袭来。她等着泪水充满她的眼睛，流下脸颊。可她在那里躺了一个小时，也没有感到悲痛，泪水也没来，她不知道是怎么回事。

当然，她知道，她的内心深处会永远为哈利哀悼，会永远爱哈利，但她不再确定，那些东西缺一不可了。哈利不再让她沉湎其中，她不再因为哈利的脸突然闪过她的脑海而跪倒在地，无法抑制地抽泣了。

她爱过哈利·波特，也仍然爱着他，但她发现，她渐渐不再用整颗心爱着他了。她在痊愈，她想，或许哈利也希望她这样吧。

_八月_

拉巴斯坦从陋居给她带来了一盒东西。“他们搜查了整个地方，没剩下多少东西，但我带了……我带了可以带的回来。”

金妮打开盒子，微笑地翻看着里面的物品，毛衣针和毛线属于她的母亲，上面还有一件未完成的韦斯莱毛衣，开头字母好像是C。看到她母亲最爱的钟，她的心颤抖了一下，只剩下她和赫敏两个指针了，都指向“失踪”。当她拿出她父母的结婚照片时，泪水终于忍不住了，当她在盒子下面发现了家庭相册时，她哭得更厉害了。她花了很长时间浏览相册，重现那些记忆。

“你为什么为我做这些？”当盒子空了时，她问他。拉巴斯坦耸了耸肩，如果她不了解他，可能会觉得他很随意。

“生日快乐。”他只是这样说道。

_九月_

“我还在学校的时候，遇到了一个叫萨曼莎的女孩，她是个赫奇帕奇，一直在古代咒语课上帮助我。”拉巴斯坦看着天花板说。金妮感兴趣地看着他，他用力吞咽了一下，继续说道。“我总是取笑她，说她应该在格兰芬多，而不是赫奇帕奇，她特别勇敢。我觉得什么东西都吓不到这个女孩。”

“她怎么了？”金妮轻声问道。

“她特别勇敢。”他苦笑着重复道。“她和多洛霍夫打了一架，他诅咒了她，没人可以证明，所以他逃脱了惩罚。”金妮听出了他声音中的哽咽，看到了滑下他脸颊的一滴泪水。

“你爱她。”这不是一个问题。

“她是麻瓜出身的巫师，永远不会有结果的。”他转头看向她。“你让我想起了她。”金妮颤抖地吸了口气。这不是他们通常的枕边话，这太私人了，让他看上去更像一个男人，不那么像她一直提醒自己他可能成为的怪物了。

“我是一个囚犯。”她低声说，“永远不会有结果的。”

_十月_

他离开的很频繁。金妮不愿意承认，她晚上躺在床上会屏住呼吸，祈祷他可以安全回家。她从来不爱祈祷，也不相信有人会倾听，在她的人生中，她只为两个人祈祷过。哈利和拉巴斯坦。她知道，自己算是完蛋了。

和俘虏者睡觉是一码事，在乎他又是另一码事了。尤其这位俘虏者自称为杀人犯和强奸犯。有时候，当他回家时，她宽慰得想哭。她告诉自己，她只是开心她不必被送给其他不尊重她的底线的人，但她并未能说服自己。

有时，她会想，赫敏或许是对的。她没有直说，但金妮知道，赫敏觉得金妮或许对拉巴斯坦有感情。如果她知道那些感情是什么，她或许就没那么害怕了。

_十一月_

“汉娜·艾博死了。”赫敏告诉她。“她从窗户跳了出去。西奥多说，她本可能生还，但窗户是关着的，一条玻璃割开了她的喉咙。”金妮叹了口气。

“我不责怪她。”金妮耸了耸肩，赫敏向她瞪起了眼睛。

“吉妮维娅·莫丽·韦斯莱，你他妈在说什么？”她吼道。

“我只是说，如果我必须每晚和罗尔上床，我也会自杀的。”金妮对她的朋友坏笑道。“说实话，我很惊讶，卢娜还没自杀，和马尔福上床是一回事，但怀他的孩子？不了，多谢。”

“拜托，卢娜幸福得要命，德拉科对待她像对待皇后。”赫敏恼火地说。“如果老蛇脸允许的话，我打赌，他会娶她。”

“你什么时候叫他德拉科了？”金妮假装生气地问道。

“西奥多和我每个星期日与他和卢娜一起喝茶，每个星期二一起吃晚餐之后。”赫敏对她说。金妮笑着摇了摇头。赫敏皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”

“我只是——”金妮捧住她的肚子，笑得更厉害了。“——想象你和该死的德拉科·马尔福坐下喝茶，和卢娜就蝻钩进行一场礼貌的对话，或者晚餐上发生什么一样滑稽的事。”赫敏哼了一声。

“你觉得卢娜古怪，你知道德拉科害怕瓢虫吗？”

_十二月_

是圣诞节让她想明白了。金妮和拉巴斯坦坐在壁炉前，焦虑地看着他拆开她为他做的礼物。包装纸落到一边，露出了手工差劲儿的蔚蓝色和银色的韦斯莱毛衣，当她看到他脸上的表情时，她知道，她有麻烦了。

说实话，当她开始给他织这该死的东西时，她就该意识到自己有麻烦了。她一直告诉自己，她这样做不过出于无聊，因为她已经给赫敏织了一件，她觉得马尔福不会让卢娜看一眼她的毛衣，更别提让它冒犯他那高傲的纯血情感了。

但是，当露出金妮歪歪扭扭织出来的R[1]时，拉巴斯坦的脸简直比房间角落里的圣诞树还要明亮。他脸上的微笑让她的胃剧烈颤抖，告诉了她需要知道的一切。她不爱他，她愿意相信自己没那么纯情，但她关心他。她真的迷恋他。或许那天晚上，她真的好好思考的话，她会看到爱的可能。

_一月_

莱拉·玛塞拉·马尔福是新年来到世界的第一个孩子。在她出生二十七小时后，卢娜和马尔福带着她离开他们在马尔福庄园的家，逃离了这个国家。因为马尔福继承人的背叛，伏地魔在愤怒中杀了三个食死徒。

他要求金妮和赫敏出席会议，在那里，他折磨了西奥多两个小时，给他们看看与他作对的人会是什么下场。他的魔法中途就不行了，没有办法折磨赫敏，金妮因为发笑而被打了一巴掌。她可以感觉到自己的脸肿了。拉巴斯坦带她回家后，他直接将她抱进了浴室，他们穿着衣服坐在地上，让水浸湿了他们。

“我知道你一定对我生气，你现在可以叫喊了，金。”他温柔地说。金妮抬头看着他，摇了摇头。

“我不会对你叫喊。”她对他说。“我甚至不生气。或许失望卢娜走了，我却还困在这里吧，但我不生气。”拉巴斯坦看着她。

“你想离开这个国家？”他问她。金妮叹了口气，想了一分钟，然后摇了摇头。

“我想安全，我想你也安全，但这是我的家，我唯一所知的东西，我不想离开它。”她承认道。拉巴斯坦对她咧嘴笑了。“怎么了？”她问。

“你希望我安全。”他坏笑着说。“你关心我。”金妮翻了个白眼。

“对，对，你可别高兴过头了。”她气呼呼地说。

_二月_

她想，她到底是个什么样的人，才能舒服地和一个杀人犯坐在沙发上。她一直觉得她是好人，道德上没有灰色地带，只有黑和白，而她生活在白色之中。当拉巴斯坦搂住她的肩膀，将她拉到怀里，让她的头可以靠在他的肩上时，她开始意识到，她错得不能更离谱了。

对，拉巴斯坦杀了人，他对其他人做了很多不好的事情，但对她从来都没有。她没有鼓励他的杀人倾向，而是恰恰相反，但她很不安地意识到，只要不是杀她，她就不在乎。然而，确实有一件事困扰着她。

“你在努力想什么事情，金。”拉巴斯坦说。“怎么了？”

“你——”她咬住嘴唇，思考要怎样说出她的问题。“如果我问你——”她呻吟一声，用手揉着头发。“你在乎——”她说。

“我在乎。”他好奇地看着她。金妮皱着眉头，若有所思地点了点头。

“你——我们在一起后——我的意思是——”拉巴斯坦滑下沙发，在她面前的地上跪了下来。

“你问我有没有不忠？”他认真地问她。金妮笑了一声，然后闭上了眼睛。

“我在问……你是否……我不会使用不忠这个词……”

“你想知道我有没有强奸别人？”他猜测道。金妮点了点头。“睁开眼睛看着我。”他命令道。金妮叹了口气，颤抖地睁开眼睛，看着他。“只有你，一直只有你，只要你想要我，金妮，就不会有任何人。无论是否自愿，我都不会那样背叛你。”他眼中的真诚令她惊讶，她觉得自己的眼中涌起了泪水。他对她露出微笑，她觉得自己的心在胸膛里扑腾。这是个美好的时刻，可就在此刻，她张开嘴，吐在了他的鞋上。

_三月_

她的呕吐多得不正常。每天早晨醒来，她都想吐，每次吃一点东西，她就恶心了，每次拉巴斯坦对眼看着她，她也恶心。这太荒谬了，因为她饿得要死，却吃不下任何东西。

“金妮，你上次月经是什么时候？”她和赫敏一起跪在马桶前，金妮把勉强吃下的一点东西吐了出来，赫敏一边帮助她拢起铜色长发，一边问道。金妮闭上眼睛，努力回忆。

“我不——十二月？”她皱起了眉头。“这不对劲，我怎么能没注意呢？”

“金妮，我去拿西奥多的魔杖，我很快就回来。”赫敏离开了房间，金妮去水池旁刷了牙，除掉呕吐带来的刺鼻味道。

当赫敏拿着西奥多的魔杖回来时——看到她的朋友手中拿着一根魔杖，金妮极力控制着嫉妒——她立刻对金妮的上腹部施了一道咒语。看到结果，她微微扬起眉毛，露出了坏笑。

“似乎你要生一窝自己的韦斯莱了，金，你怀孕了。”金妮昏了过去。

_四月_

怀孕。

金妮不知道自己是什么感觉。她不知道自己还会有任何感觉了。她还没有告诉拉巴斯坦，她相信，只要她看到他的反应，她自己也会有反应了。他们从未谈过未来，组建家庭或者结婚，尽管她怀疑婚姻是不可能的，因为伏地魔不允许他赠与追随者的俘虏有任何人类的基本权利。

她在他的书房门口看着他，他正坐在书桌旁看书。当他抬起头看她时，她露出了微笑，这是一种她这些日子露出过多的无意识表情。

“怎么了？”他微笑着问。

“我怀孕了。”她对他说，小心地看着他的脸。他笑得更厉害了，他飞快地从椅子中站起身冲向她，把椅子都撞倒了。

“你确定吗？”他问，他跪在她面前，亲吻她的肚子。“你怎么知道？”他的兴奋让金妮笑了。

“我确定。”她向他保证。“几个星期前赫敏和西奥多拜访的时候，她用了咒语。”他放开她，严厉地看着她。

“你知道了好几周，却现在才告诉我？”他问道。金妮点了点头。

“我不知道你是否会为此高兴。”她承认道。他恼火地翻了个白眼。

“我当然高兴，金妮，你有孩子了，我们的孩子！”他的笑容欣喜若狂。“我爱你。”他说，然后又继续亲吻她的腹部。金妮僵住了，她睁大眼睛低头看着他。

他爱她。当然，她知道他关心她，他对她说过很多次了，但是听到他爱她，他真的爱她……她含着热泪意识到，在成为他的情人和怀上他的孩子之间，她渐渐对他产生了一种她不想承认的感情。对于这个孩子，她突然感到开心得多了。

“我也爱你。”她低声说。他抬头看着她的眼睛，她这才意识到，她不是唯一一个眼中含着泪水的人。

  


[1] 拉巴斯坦的姓名首字母。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章 妊娠**

_五月_

“你的预产期在九月初。”药剂师欢快地说。金妮皱起了眉头。

“九月？为什么我的妊娠症状开始的这么晚？我甚至还没有显怀，我的肚子现在不应该大了吗？”她困惑地问。拉巴斯坦温柔地握紧了她的手。

“每个女巫都不一样，人们喜欢说事情按部就班，但并不总是那样的。”药剂师解释道。“有些女人整个孕期都没发现自己怀孕，她们没有症状，也不显怀，她们剧烈宫缩时才走进圣芒戈，得知自己要生孩子时，她们很惊讶。这种事情不普遍，但确实会发生。”金妮点了点头，在座位中动了动。

“我现在能知道是男孩还是女孩吗？”她看了一眼拉巴斯坦。“如果你不想知道，我们不问也行，但我想知道。”她解释道。拉巴斯坦点了点头。

“我也想知道。”他说。药剂师用魔杖点了点金妮的腹部，然后露出了笑容。

“是个女孩。”她说，拉巴斯坦觉得他的心要爆炸了。

_六月_

他们争论名字，没有办法统一意见。她喜欢詹妮弗，而他喜欢凯瑟琳，他们一直争论到了凌晨。他提议斯隆，她往他的头上扔了一只花瓶。幸好每一场争论都以令人兴奋的性爱结束。

“这样下去的话，我们就要叫她‘丫头’了，她永远都不会有名字。”一天晚上，他在和西奥多喝酒的时候抱怨道。西奥多只是毫不同情地对他笑了起来。

“德拉科和卢娜也争论过名字。”想到他的好朋友，他露出了微笑。“赫敏说，她从没见过卢娜提高声音，但她对德拉科这样做了几次。”

“你知道——”

“美国。魔法界国会为他们提供保护。”西奥多对他说，他知道他想要问什么。“他们现在结婚了，德拉科每个月会给赫敏寄莱拉的照片，他们很快乐。”拉巴斯坦紧张地看着西奥多。

“给你和赫敏寄信很冒险。”他说。“如果黑魔王追踪到他们呢？”西奥多翻了个白眼。

“黑魔王要死了，他的健康和魔力都在流失。”西奥多沉下了脸。“等他死了，卢修斯计划掌权，让世界回归正轨。”拉巴斯坦点了点头，这个话题就被放下了。

“你要什么时候把你的小鸟搞大肚子呀？”他问道。西奥多睁大眼睛，被饮料呛住了，拉巴斯坦笑了起来。

_七月_

他给她买了一枚戒指。虽然惨不忍睹，但他尽力了。他给她做了晚餐，他们在壁炉前面的一块毯子上吃了晚饭，他将戒指放在起泡酒的杯子里，她几乎将它吞了下去。

“你为什么想用一枚蓝宝石戒指谋杀我？”她扬起眉毛问他。

“我是想求婚，但你显然没有注意你往嘴里塞的东西。”他笑着说。金妮对他怒目而视。

“你是想告诉我，我对你的阴茎不够注意？”她问道。他发出了歇斯底里的笑声，显然这不是金妮想要的。她站起身，愤怒地走开了，他不得不追上她，阻止她离开房间。

“对不起，我只是想好好——”

“我们不能结婚。”她冷冷地对他说。他的笑容消失了，他觉得心沉到了底。

“什么？为什么？”他受伤地问道。金妮生气的表情柔和了。

“我们不允许。黑魔王不允许德拉科和卢娜结婚，我高度怀疑他会为我们改变主意。”她叹了口气，伸出手抚摸他的脸。“如果可以，我会嫁给你，拉巴斯坦。”她的话让他的心飞驰起来。她让他惊奇，她的一切都让他惊奇。尽管他算是一个怪兽，她仍然可以爱他，这让他惊奇。

_八月_

珀西的生日那天，她哭着醒来。她花了整个早晨坐在图书室里，看着她和她的哥哥的照片，绝望地希望她可以和他说话，她可以告诉他，这个在她体内成长的孩子，或者她突如其来发现的爱意。

她知道，珀西可以理解她那奇怪的爱情，因为他是唯一一个会尝试理解的人。她的父母会对她失望，而她的其他哥哥们会恼火她爱上了一个食死徒，但珀西，珀西会倾听她爱拉巴斯坦的所有原因，当她说完后，他会点点头，告诉她，只要她快乐就好。他只想让她快乐。

午饭后，她洗了个澡，抓住这个机会又哭了，因为她今天真的不能再哭了。她快速地冲洗自己，她不知道自己为什么这么着急，但她只想尽快洗完，然后离开这里。她匆忙走出淋浴间时，不小心在湿滑的地板上扭了脚。她重重倒在地上，整个身体都受到了波及。

腹部的痛楚让她尖叫起来。疼痛使人眼花缭乱，她甚至没有发现拉巴斯坦冲进了房间，他跪在她的身边，拨开了她脸上的头发。

“金，没事的，西奥多去找药剂师了。”他轻声对她说。金妮对他眨了眨眼，在抽泣和尖叫之间用力喘息着，太他妈疼了。

“好疼，拉巴斯坦，好疼。”她呜咽道。

“我知道，有很多血，金，宝宝要出生了。”她剧烈地摇了摇头。

“太早了，拉巴斯坦，她不行的。”她争论道。

“她可以的，魔法可以做很多事情，她只早产了一个月，她会活下来的。”

“没人会来。你的药剂师现在在给别人接生，没人有空。”西奥多跑进房间，没有避讳金妮的裸体。“我去找赫敏，但你必须自己接生孩子，拉布。”金妮觉得十分恐惧。

“我没有准备好。”当西奥多离开后，她承认道，但拉巴斯坦已经跪在她的腿间，告诉她用力，并喃喃着一些安慰的话，在痛苦和她的尖叫声中，她根本听不清。

她不知道过去了多久，不知道她的孩子花了多久才脱离她的子宫，进入了这个世界，感觉像是过了一生，结束的时候，金妮甚至没有感到放松。她的孩子的哭声在她的耳边响起，而黑暗开始侵袭了她。

“她很完美，金。”她听到拉巴斯坦说。“她遗传了你的头发。她像你一样健康强壮。她会没事的，金妮。”安宁。拉巴斯坦这样说时，她感受到的是安宁。她的女儿会活下来，她强壮又健康。

“金妮？”她倏地睁开了眼睛，她确信她不可能听到这个声音。但她确实听到了，她确信，因为她可以看见他，他就在那里。“和我来。”他微笑着说。“我好想你。”

“珀西。”她伸出手，握住了他的手，她的孩子的哭声仍然响在她的耳边。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章 女儿**

“金妮？”她猛地睁开了眼睛，她确定自己不可能听到这个声音。但是她确实听到了，因为她可以看见他，他就在这里。“和我来。”他微笑着说。“我很想你。”

“珀西。”她伸出手，握住他的手，她的孩子的哭声仍然响在她的耳边。他们走了几步，接着，她转过了身，想看一眼拉巴斯坦怀里的婴儿，想到要离开她，她的心很沉重。

“这并不会是永远，金妮。”珀西对她说。她转身看着他。

“什么不是永远？”她问道。他露出了悲伤的笑容。

“你会再次见到我们，如果你现在选择不随我来，你将会再见到我们。”他解释道。她皱着眉头，不太明白他的意思。

“我要选择？”她皱着眉头问道。

“当然，你可以随我来，也可以和她一起留下。”他柔声说道。“人生总是关乎选择，我做了我的选择，我们的父母做了他们的选择，现在，轮到你做你的选择了。已经两年了，金，你不觉得你是时候开始生活了吗？”

她回过头，她的孩子红着小脸，正在尖叫，她发现很容易做出决定。这些哭叫值得她为之活下去。“我爱你，珀西。”她对他说。

“当你大限到来时，我会在的，我会等着你。”他们互相笑了笑，接着，他渐渐消失了。

_十年后_

珀西·凯瑟琳·莱斯特兰奇很像她的母亲。她有着铜色头发和狡黠的明亮双眼。她经常弄破膝盖，鼻青脸肿，但她很少告诉你她怎么变成这样的。她很勇敢。她坚强无惧，她说话的样子有时甚至会吓到拉巴斯坦。

每年她的生日，金妮都会带她去房子旁边的那座山上，拉巴斯坦将珀西·韦斯莱葬在了那里。每年，她都会给她的女儿讲一个关于珀西的新故事，这个与她同名和同生日的舅舅。每年，珀西都会听完故事，然后跑去玩耍，而金妮则会坐在她哥哥的墓旁，给他讲述她觉得他会愿意听到的一切。

她告诉他，在珀西出生一年后，黑魔王终于死了，卢修斯·马尔福做了魔法部部长，整顿这个世界。在这种情况下，仍然会有狂欢作乐，拉巴斯坦仍然出门追捕和折磨麻瓜，然后杀了他们。他不是一个改过自新的男人，但是他爱金妮，他爱他们的女儿，她发现，最终，这就是她所在乎的一切。

她告诉他，德拉科和卢娜的女儿莱拉，她同赫敏和西奥多的儿子哈利一道，是珀西最好的朋友。她回想起她的女儿出生那日，她不知道自己是否真的看见了珀西，是否她的潜意识叫她结束她似乎永远也迈不过去的从前。不管怎样，她都对这段记忆心怀感激，因为这总好过他在生时留给她的最后一段记忆。

“妈咪！”珀西快乐地叫道，全速跑向她的母亲。“我抓住了一只青蛙，妈咪！我能养着它吗？”她兴奋地问道。金妮轻轻笑了起来。

“问你爸爸去。”她笑着说。珀西转身跑向房子的方向，拉巴斯坦正在那里等着她们。

“爸爸！我抓到了一只青蛙！我可以养它吗？”金妮看着拉巴斯坦将他们的女儿抱在怀里，转了个圈，她快乐地尖叫和咯咯笑了起来。金妮想，不管怎样，一切最终都很圆满。

**「完」**


End file.
